User talk:Wynia
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Hiyori Sarugaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 17:05, February 19, 2010 Vandalism I have no idea why you would spam links but if you do it again, you will be banned--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:29, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Edit Warring Hey there, I'm SunXia, a member of the team here!! I can see you are new here and I would like to advise you of how we do things here!! Please, read THIS BLOG as it contains a lot of very helpful information about how we run things including a list of blogs dedicated to helping you understand our site and how we run things and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here!! I suggest you read the part about Edit Warring as it is against our policies!! Also remember to follow every one of our Policies as they are very important!! Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay with us!! Rewording Hello, please do not make those rewording to articles. You are essentially replacing words with words that mean the same thing. It doesn't do anything to help the article at all, so it shouldn't have been made. :This is your second warning, stop rewording the articles. You are replacing words with words that mean the exact same thing. It is completely unnecessary to do so. ::Wynia, I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. I have to ask you to cease making the type of changes you have been doing here lately - specifically swapping one word for another that means the same thing. Changing the word leader to monarch, sovereign or potentate etc is not productive and at times makes it harder to understand what is being said in articles. This is your third and final warning on this matter. If the issue continues I will temporarily block your account from editing this wiki. Further blocks of increasing severity may follow if you persist with this beyond then. Regards, 15:58, June 3, 2013 (UTC) "cities" Okay, not only have you been told numerous times to stop needlessly rewording things, your most recent change made absolutely no sense. You changed the word "states" to "cities" where the original use of the word "states" was the verb meaning to declare something, not the noun as in "the State of New York." This is just a clear example of vandalism. Blocked In light of your continued needless substituting of words and ignoring the messages that have been left to you above, you have been blocked from editing this Wiki's articles for a period of one week. If you choose to continue the same behaviour after the block expires, any blocks will be longer, so please heed the above messages. I see that this issue was brought up with you on One Piece Wiki last year too and it was explained quite well to you, so I am unsure what else can be said to help you understand this issue beyond that it needs to stop. 22:17, July 16, 2013 (UTC)